The Fears of Yesterday
by IceBlueButterfly
Summary: AU. Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Hilda White, Leaf Green and Misty Waterflower all had a normal life up until one fateful day when it all came crashing down, they went from being the Queens of the school to social outcasts, and now they must learn to use their powers properly, before its too late... Ikari, contest, oldrival, poke and ferriswheel. Rated T for swearing and violence xx


**Hello everyone! So, this is my new story, please go easy on me, I don't have much experience in writing apart from my old account which I don't use anymore because I got a lot of hateful messages :( xx**

**Shippings included: ikarishipping, contestshipping, oldrivalshipping, pokeshipping and ferriswheelshipping.**

**Full Summary: Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Hilda White, Leaf Green and Misty Waterflower all had a normal life up until one fateful day when it all came crashing down, they went from being the Queens of the school to social outcasts, and now they must learn to use their powers properly, before its too late...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and I highly doubt I ever will XD xx**

* * *

**Dawn's POV (1 year ago)**

"Hey, guys, are we lost?" I asked.

At the moment me and my friends, Ursula Urara, Brianna Wakana, Melody Fleura, Kate Hitomi and Anthea Verbena are stuck in a forest, the thing is, we decided to take a quicker route home as we all lived in the same neighbourhood but we somehow got lost in this forest along the way.

"Nah, we'll get out soon!" said Kate.

"Ugh, this mud is like, ruining my precious boots! Do you know how expensive they were?!" screeched Ursula, attempting to shake the mud off her new boots.

"Like, tell me about it! I have, like, leaves in my hair, my beautiful hair!" complained Anthea, stroking her long pink hair.

All of a sudden, Brianna stopped walking and turned to face us, "Um, like, guys, can we take a break? My legs are like, so sore!" she said.

"Fine, but like, only quickly! I have a hair appointment at six and it's already, like, half four!" said Melody, sitting down on a fallen tree, facing a cave.

"Hey guys, where did that cave come from? This map doesn't say there's a cave here..." said Kate, looking at her map in confusion.

"Who cares? But we might as well, like, make this interesting, I dare one of you to go in there!" dared Ursula.

Go in there? It doesn't look too scary but it does look a little dark... The only one brave enough to do that is Kate but she's afraid of bugs so she probably wouldn't do it... should I?

"Are we allowed a flashlight?" asked Kate.

"No, that would, like, ruin the fun, besides, I doubt anyone here has one, are you, like, scared of the dark, Kate?" sneered Ursula.

"N-no but, you never know what could be in there... It is a forest after all, there could be an Ursaring in there or something!" she replied quickly.

"I'll do it!" I declared, it's just a cave, and if there was something living in there it would have come out by now because of the noise... right?

"Ok, but you have to, like, leave your phone here so you don't, like, use it as a flashlight!" said Brianna, holding her hand out.

I rolled my eyes and gave her my cellphone, like I would cheat anyway. I gave them one last look before I turned and walked into the cave, it actually wasn't that scary, I could see from the light of the entrance that most of the ground and walls were lined with thick moss and there were a few plants growing here and there, though its strange that they're growing inside a cave but whatever.

The further I got in the creepier it got, I keep seeing things move from the corner of my eye but whenever I look, there's nothing there, what if something does live here? Oh Arceus, maybe I should just leave and tell the girls I got to the end and there was nothing there?

There it was again. That shadow. It's like it's following me. Okay, I'm seriously freaked out now, I should just leave, I turned to run but was stopped by the sight before me. Standing a few feet infront of me stood a Mega Absol with ice blue eyes instead of the usual red, what the hell? I thought Pokemon could only Mega evolve in battles, and where's its trainer? It can't Mega evolve without its trainer... and shouldn't it have a mega stone?

The Mega Absol walked towards me, glaring at me with its piercing gaze, I felt rooted to the spot, WHY THE HELL AM I NOT RUNNING?! I felt my heart rate speed up, I'm doomed, it's going to kill me... I just know it.

It gave me one last look before it closed its eyes and started to glow, I took a step back and felt a burning thing on my chest, I looked down to see the necklace my dad gave me before he disappeared glowing as well, _what's happening?!_ I thought as I shielded my eyes from the light.

Suddenly, my whole body erupted in pain, I let out a scream as I fell to the floor, my body convulsing in pain, but just as quickly as it started, it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes wearily to see the Absol had gone, and my friends were running towards me, probably because of the scream... what happened though?

Just as the girls got closer, I stood up, stretching my aching muscles, I turned to face the girls to say sorry for worrying them but as soon as they saw me, they gasped, what could possibly be wrong now? Is something on my face? Is that creepy Absol behind me?

"What?" I asked dumbly.

Ursula pointed a shakey finger towards me, her other hand covering her mouth in shock, or disbelief, I'm not sure which. I looked down at myself and gasped... w-what happened to me?

I certainly look different... my blue hair now went down to my mid thighs and its a darker blue, almost black, my eyes had switched from their usual royal blue to ice blue, my skin was now a ghostly white, and instead of the jeans and pink tube top I came in, I now wore a short black dress that was ripped at the ends, it was tight at the top and and flared out just beneath my bust, going down to my mid thighs, stopping just above my hair, in place of the necklace my dad gave me was a tight black choker with an ice blue gem hanging from it and my feet were bare... w-what's happening to me? Please tell me this is just some sick joke! R-right?

I looked back up at my friends, they were now looking at me with fear, "Y-your a m-m-monster!" screamed Anthea before she turned tail and ran away, the others not far behind her.

"W-wait, guys!" I shouted after them, _It's no use..._ I thought.

I fell to the ground, tears pouring from my eyes, what did I do to deserve this?! What's happening to me?! I just sat their, unable to stop the tears from falling, thoughts running through my brain, but the one that stood out most to me was... what do I do now?

I looked up to see the same Absol as before, staring at me with... sympathy? Is that even possible? It came towards me sat down, pressing its forehead to mine.

"_I know you must be confused right now, but there is no need to worry, trust me" _said a female voice inside my head.

"What the hell?! Now I'm hearing voices, surely this is all a dream right?" I panicked out loud.

"_Calm down, it's me, the Absol sitting in front of you, there is no need to be scared, I will not hurt you, but we must leave soon, I may not be able to explain it to you but your mother may be able to" _it explained.

"B-but, who are you? Where's your trainer?" I asked.

"_My name is Yuki, which is japanese for snow, and you are my trainer, your father left me for you before he disappeared, I never revealed myself to you before because I didn't think it was time, so I waited for your 16__th__birthday, which was yesterday, I knew as soon as I saw you, you would change for the first time"_

"B-but... How are you constantly mega evolved? Surely you shouldn't be able to, you don't have a mega stone and neither do I... and do you have a poke ball?"

"_Your father made me like this, before he disappeared he created something to make the mega stone permanent, he used it on most of his pokemon, including me, I don't know where the thing is though, and I'm sure you've noticed I'm not a normal Absol, the reason I have blue eyes instead of red is because I'm an ice type instead of a dark type, don't ask me why, or how, and yes, I have a poke ball but please don't use it, I prefer to stay out of my poke ball, if that's ok with you" _she said, tossing a poke ball towards me with her paw, I guess she must have kept it hidden in her fur... _"__We need to go find your mother"_

"R-right..." I stuttered.

Nevertheless, I got up and walked slowly towards the entrance of the cave, Yuki walking beside me, after a bit of walking we finally reached Hearthome City, as I walked down the roads, people stared at me, giving me odd looks and laughing at me, some even looked scared...

"Yuki... people are staring at us..." I whispered self conciously.

"_Don't worry, we're almost there" _she reassured.

I sighed as we continued walking, trying my best to ignore the stares we were getting, after a few more minutes, we finally got there, thank arceus, I was about to collapse.

I walked up to the door and knocked, she wouldn't recognise me like this, I don't want to make her think a stranger walked into her house so I had to knock, what will she think of me like this? Im sure she'll understand, I'm sure dad told her everything. I hope.

Suddenly, she opened the door, "...Dawn?" she asked, looking at me closely.

"Mom! I'm n-not sure what happened but it has something to do with dad! I'm sure he told you about this though-" I started.

"Oh yes, he told me this would happen! I didn't believe it, but look at you! Your a monster! Just like your father!" she screamed at me, cutting me off.

"B-b-but m-mom!"

"NO! You are no longer my daughter! Your a demon! A monster! And you took my real daughter away from me!" she shouted, slamming the door in my face.

"M-mom.." I sobbed, all I could do was stare at the door, tears flowing down my face, but suddenly a wave of anger overtook me, I punched the door and it turned to ice, "FINE, why would I want to be the daughter of a bitch like you!" I screamed, running as far as I could from that house.

* * *

**Um, was that ok? I'm not too sure about it but I hope you like it, I promise the story will get better but the first few chapters will be like this whilst I explain what happens to each girl xx**

**If you didn't get the ending then, Dawn's mom thought Dawn was possessed by a demon (which she isn't, just to make that clear) so she disowned her. **

**And please don't flame this story, and I hope you all like it, and I'm sorry it was a bit too long and badly written, but I promise it will get better, the next chapter should be up next week! x**

**xxx**

**Dawn Berlitz - Age 16 – From the anime**

**Ursula Urara – Age 16 – From the anime**

**Brianna Wakana – Age 16 – From the anime**

**Melody Fleura – Age 16 – From a Pokemon movie I think? Correct me if I'm wrong xx**

**Kate Hitomi – Age 17 – From the Pokemon Ranger games**

**Anthea Verbena – Age 17 – I'm not sure if she was in the anime but she is part of Team Plasma, her sister is Concordia**

_**~IceBlueButterfly xxx**_


End file.
